


To Hear Your Heart

by EnergeticBallofSunshine



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: I want this to be KaZe but I don't think it's turning out that way, M/M, No...bad scenes, Or Is It?, Yuki Bashing, Yuki is being a b-word, only cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticBallofSunshine/pseuds/EnergeticBallofSunshine
Summary: The only sounds I can hear are the ones in my head. I can no longer hear the sweet jingling of my favorite bells or the melodious songs of the skylark. This is my punishment given to me by fate. I am simply not meant to be with the one I love most. The one I would give my life for. The one that destroyed me. The one that I hate. I can imagine him mocking me.
'Poor little Kiryuu. Just a filthy Level D destined for destruction. Makes me laugh at how pathetic you are. No wonder Yuki chose me."





	To Hear Your Heart

 

 

**_Hello all you ZeroxKaname fans! This is my tribute to Vampire Knight! I wanted to read unique VK fanfics, but I couldn't find many! (How could you guys do that! We need more unique fanfic!) This is my first fanfic on ! (But I'm not a total newbie at writing fanfiction, so don't look down on me!) I hope this is somewhat decent! I also apologize in advance for late updates! This is sort of like a prologue! (I hope I fulfilled my roll of energetic ball of sunshine.)_ **

**-You know who! :)**

_This is a flashback_

**_"This is sign language"_ **

"This is normal talking"

_'This represents thoughts'_

'This represents thoughts for flashbacks'

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The only sounds I can hear are the ones in my head. I can no longer hear the sweet jingling of my favorite bells or the melodious songs of the skylark. This is my punishment given to me by fate. I am simply not meant to be with the one I love most. The one I would give my life for. The one that destroyed me. The one that I hate. I can imagine him mocking me.

_'Poor little Kiryuu. Just a filthy Level D destined for destruction. Makes me laugh at how pathetic you are. No wonder Yuki chose me."_

* * *

Wine colored orbs gazed at the moon above. The silvery color of the moon and it's warm glow always reminded the man of what he had lost. A feeling of nostalgia always greeted the man on days like this, days when the moon was full. Clouds began to slowly cover the moon, eating it up until it was lost behind a seemingly endless cover of grey. It was on a night like this that the man had lost his own moon. Just like the sky lost it's moon. Unlike the sky though... it was the man's own... fault. The man could barely even believe that he had made a mistake. The great Kaname Kuran had made a mistake. A mistake he unwillingly recognized, but a mistake nonetheless. A grave mistake that he could no longer fix, no matter how hard he would try.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Kaname turned from the window to see his beloved sister. "I have no idea who you're talking about, Yuki."

"I know you know who." she replied with a venomous smile. "You always think about Zero on days like these. You didn't believe I wouldn't notice, did you?"

_Zero._

That was a name Kaname hadn't heard in many years. Yuki had made it taboo after Zero had disappeared.After turning back into a pureblood vampire, Yuki's attitide towards Zero had changed. For some reason she hated the very essence of Zero's being and would never fail to voice it. When Zero disappeared, Yuki relished in the hunter's absence and quickly punished all those who would dare speak his name. Kaname only complied with her wishes because she was his dear younger sister.

"As I said Yuki, I don't know what you're talking about. "

"Don't deny it Kaname, we all know it! We all know that you loved that filthy Level D!" seethed Yuki. "It was especially obvious after he left, and you started treating me differently! Treating me like I mattered less than that scum Zero! Ignoring me, as you searched for that trash of an existence Level D!"

"Yuki, I-"

"But too bad though." smiled Yuki calmly. "We are married, and that filthy trash is already gone. Even if that filthy trash was still here, you couldn't do anything about it. Kaname Kuran wouldn't dare to _cheat_ on his wife with a _man."_

"Yuki, I have tolerated your attitude thus far but you have crossed the line this time. I do not love you as a wife. My mate is Zero, and that is final. He is not just some lowly Level D, he is my love." snapped Kaname angrily.

"Too bad for you then! I bet he's dead in a ditch somewhere!" yelled Yuki as she stormed out of the room.

"I hope that is not the case." whispered Kaname to himself. It was his mistake that drove off Zero. It was hiss mistake that caused him to harm his moon. It was his mistake that might have cost Zero his life...

It was all his fault.

* * *

_7 years ago (Kaname P.O.V.)_

_"You have harmed Yuki, Zero. You may have kept her safe in the past, but you are now a danger her." informed Kaname as he held Zero off the ground by his neck._

_"You know why I did it." spat out Zero as he choked. "It was self defense. She-"_

_"I do not care what Yuki did. I only care that you have injured her. You who are a pathetic Level D, have attacked a pureblood's vampire. That is great offence, Kiryuu."_

_Why did it suddenly feel so wrong for Kaname to call the silverette, Kiryuu? In the past, he had always addressed the ex-human as such. If anything, it was more curious as to when he started addressing the other as Zero._

_"Kaname, I though we-"_

_"Whatever you have deluded yourself to believe in, that belief is false. You are simply just a toy. A sacrificial pawn worth nothing to me."_

_Kaname felt a clench in his heart._

'What is this feeling?'

_Kaname shook off the feeling and returned to his task at hand._

_"You have grown weak, Kiryuu. Where is all that defiance you always seem to show me?"_

" _I don' t know, I wonder where it went." a strangled chuckle exited Zero's throat._

_Kaname's heart broke as he heard the hunter's._ 'Maybe I shouldn't...' _Agit_ _ation quickly settled in Kaname as he caught himself feeling guilty of hurting Kiryuu. '_ Why do I feel guilty for hurting Kiryuu? There is no reason to, and he means nothing to me. The only one I care about is yuki!' _In an angry fit, Kaname slammed Zero's head against a wall, a sickening crack echoing throughout the night. Without a single glance back, Kaname stalked away back to the Moon dorms for classes. With the smell of blood, a heavy heart, and a persistent case of denial, Kaname left Zero with no knowledge to whether he was ok or not._

'There is no way, I am in love with Kiryuu.'

That was the last time Kaname had seen the boy. The last time before he disappeared. It was the last time anyone had seen the boy alive.

* * *

A man with lavender orbs gazed at the endless blue sky. A soft breeze ruffled his silver hair as his back lay against a tall tree. The braided part of his hair (A/N Kinda like Fon's from Katekyo Hitman Reborn) lay slung over his shoulder on top of his white Chinese Gi. The bells tied to his left wrist jingled soundlessly to him. On his other wrist sat a metal strip and chain bracelet, engraved with a name.

Zero.

* * *

**So how was it?! Good?! Bad?! Meh?! I'd like to see some comments on how you thing this story is starting off! Yay reviews! I want lots if them please! Oh yeah! Don't forget to like/vote/etc! Kudos are appreciated!**

**See you all in the next chapter (it will be much, much longer. I promise.)**

**-Do I really have to tell you? :)**


End file.
